


a little obvious

by 93percent



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 4+1 Things, 5+1 Things, M/M, a little crack-ish too if i do say so myself, but also not really, but i got lazy so it's really, happy holidays guys!, this is canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93percent/pseuds/93percent
Summary: four times the members are confused and one time they finally got their answer
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166





	a little obvious

**Author's Note:**

> we are all going to act like they all live in one dorm (even though i know they don't). basically we are all just going to act like all of this makes sense, when it really doesn't lol
> 
> also apologies in advance for any spelling/grammatical errors!

**_ One _ **

“The fans were going wild at what you both did during ‘U Got It’!” Yohan comments as soon as they are off-stage.

Hangyul snorts, “You know how fans love this type of thing.”

“Did the both of you plan this?” Seungwoo asks, glancing at Seungyoun and Wooseok.

Wooseok narrows his eyes at Seungyoun and the leader already got his answer.

Seungyoun snickers, putting his arms around the smaller’s shoulders. “Nope. I did it for fun. You know how I enjoy teasing Wooseokie!”

“Could have warned me first,” Wooseok grumbles as though annoyed, but his actions say otherwise with the way he isn’t pulling away from Seungyoun.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Seungyoun shoots back, grinning.

The taller then bends his head slightly, speaking softly, “You aren’t really mad, are you?”

Hangyul, Yohan and Seungwoo all look at each other, a little surprised by the sudden change in Seungyoun’s behaviour – one moment he is teasing and the next he is actually concerned over the fact that Wooseok may actually be unhappy at him.

Wooseok lets out a short laugh, “Of course not. Just you wait when we perform ‘U Got It’ again.”

He then walks ahead, away from the rest, to their dressing room.

The rest of the older guys make a loud “ooooo” sound while Yohan says, “You know he means what he says right?”

Seungyoun nods his head, a crooked grin on his face. “I mean, he is my-“

“Boys, please hurry up! Your next stage is soon!” Their manager calls for them before Seungyoun can finish his sentence.

**_ Two _ **

“Are you going to fetch me later?” Wooseok asks Seungyoun as they sit on the couch, watching ‘Knowing Brothers’.

Eunsang, who is sat at the dining table, overhears their conversation.

“I’ll text you,” Seungyoun replies, reaching out to ruffle Wooseok’s hair.

That gets him a slap on his thigh from the smaller male and Seungyoun chuckles, his body shaking. He is about to wrap his arm around Wooseok when Eunsang calls out for them.

“Are you guys going out together? Can I join?” Eunsang asks, his big eyes blinking innocently.

“Sorry, Eunsang-ah, we are not going out together,” Seungyoun replies, apologetically.

“I’m meeting Byungchan,” Wooseok explains. “While Mr Popular over here,” he points at Seungyoun beside him and the other rolls his eyes at his nickname, “Is meeting his friends.”

“Ah,” Eunsang lets out, a small pout on his face. “It’s okay then. I’ll ask Minhee or Junho.”

“Maybe next time?” Wooseok asks, hoping to appease the younger.

“Okay!” Eunsang agrees, nodding his head enthusiastically.

It is late at night when Seungyoun and Wooseok finally get back to their dorm. _Together_. Eunsang is still awake, watching some show with Dohyon.

“Eh? I thought you guys were meeting different people?” Eunsang asks as the both of them remove their shoes, placing them nicely in the shoe rack.

“We did. Then Seungyoun fetched me and we went somewhere for a bit before heading back,” Wooseok says, flopping on the couch.

Seungyoun joins soon after, flopping on top of Wooseok playfully.

Wooseok whines at that, pushing Seungyoun off of him, “You’re so heavy!”

“Hey! I literally drove all the way to you to fetch you. This is my reward!” Seungyoun huffs, clinging onto Wooseok.

“Your reward is flopping heavily on me?” Wooseok asks, raising a brow and brushing some strands of hair out of Seungyoun’s eyes.

Leaning closer to Wooseok, Seungyoun says quietly, “No, my reward is-“

“So! How was everyone’s Chuseok?” Hangyul’s deep voice booms in the living room all of a sudden, causing Seungyoun and Wooseok to jump away from each other.

Seungyoun hastily gives Hangyul a response, a little embarrassed by what happened earlier, while Wooseok gets up from the couch, mumbling about wanting to take a shower.

What the both do not realise is the way Eunsang and Dohyon side glances at each other over what they just saw earlier.

**_ Three _ **

“It’s so obvious that Seungyuon hyung is biased towards Wooseok hyung,” Minhee says, munching on his corn.

“Man, I thought I was the only one to think that way,” Dongpyo joins in, agreeing.

“The way he keeps asking Wooseok hyung to do aegyo and then giving him chances,” Junho chips in. “I mean, I admit Wooseok hyung is adorable but Seungyoun hyung is just blatantly obvious with his biasness.”

“One would think that he actually likes Wooseok hyung,” Eunsang mumbles, thinking about that one time he saw the both of them act around each other on Chuseok.

“Isn’t he going to be the MC again later for that show we will be filming?” Dohyon asks, his mouth full of corn.

“Yeah! Want to bet that he will ask Wooseok hyung to do aegyo?” Minhee asks the other younger members, wriggling his brows.

“Why should we bet when we all know he _will_ do it again?” Dongpyo shoots back, raising a brow at the rest.

“Ah, we are short of time,” Seungyoun says, through the microphone, regretfully.

Wooseok stares at Seungyoun with his big, sparkly eyes and the latter immediately knows he is a goner. He looks up to see the producer signaling at him to move on from the game but Seungyoun’s mind is filled with everything Wooseok, so he says the first thing that comes to mind,

“Show us aegyo and then we will give you another chance!”

The fans scream in the background and Seungyoun can’t help the full-blown smile that appear on his face – the kind that makes his eyes disappear.

While he is focused on Wooseok, the other younger members all take a peek at each other, a knowing smile on their faces.

**_ Four _ **

“I said red first,” Wooseok says adamantly, giving Seungyoun no room for argument.

“But you know I like red too,” Seungyoun pouts, placing his face closer to Wooseok so that his lips almost touch Wooseok’s cheek.

“What are you guys talking about?” Hyeongjun asks out of the blue, breaking whatever was going on between the two older males.

Wooseok wills himself to stop flushing red while Seungyoun clears his throat, saying, “Our fans are asking us what colour we want our customized airpods pro to be.”

“Wow, how lucky!” Hyeongjun exclaims, his big puppy eyes shining. “So what colours have you guys decided on?”

“Red!” They both say at the same time.

Hyeongjun giggles at that, finding the both of them adorable. “Well, you guys can match!”

“Right? That is what I have been saying to him,” Seungyoun huffs, crossing his arms. “It could be like a couple item for us.”

“C-couple item?” Hyeongjun stutters out, a little surprised by that.

“Yeah, you know? When two people are in a relationship, they-“

Hyeongjun starts zoning out as soon as Seungyoun begins explaining. He _knows_ what a couple item is. He may be young, but he isn’t clueless. But why is the older talking as if he and Wooseok are in a relationship. As far as he can remember, neither of them has announced to the group that they were together.

“Earth to Hyeongjunie,” Wooseok sings, waving a hand in front of the younger’s face.

He snaps out of his thoughts and shakes his head. Choosing to ignore his thoughts, Hyeongjun simply tells them,

“Red would look great on the both of you!”

**_ \+ One _ **

“I wonder what is Wooseok hyung doing? Maybe I can ask him out to go that one café,” Minhee talks to himself as he approaches Wooseok’s room.

However, he stops in his tracks - hand hovering over the doorknob of Wooseok’s door - when he hears noises coming from it. It is not anything unusual to hear sounds coming from Wooseok’s room because he usually plays computer games and there will be one or two members in it. Except this time,

“Younie, stop!” Wooseok giggles. “It tickles!”

_Younie? And Kim Wooseok giggling?!_ Minhee reels back in surprise.

“Why? I thought you liked it?”

Seungyoun’s voice sounds muffled but Minhee hears the teasing tone in it.

“I do,” Wooseok responds shyly. “But your hair is tickling me. It’s getting longer.”

“You asked me to grow it out because you liked, and I quote you – running your fingers through my hair,” Seungyoun says, imitating Wooseok.

Wooseok laughs, “Okay, that’s true. It still doesn’t make me feel any less ticklish when your hair is brushing against my stomach.”

Minhee freezes, gulping. Somehow, he feels as though he shouldn’t be here, in front of Wooseok’s room, hearing this _seemingly very private_ conversation.

The final straw is when he actually hears kissing sounds and Minhee immediately went, “Nope, I’m out here!”

“Guys, do you think Seungyoun hyung and Wooseok hyung are dating?”

That was the first question he asks as soon as he joins the rest back in the living room. They all pause their conversations, turning to look at Minhee.

Being the leader, Seungwoo decides to take the lead. “Why do you ask that?”

“I think- “ Minhee gulps, shivering slightly as he remembers what he heard earlier. “They are doing stuff right now in Wooseok hyung’s room.”

“What stuff?” Dohyon asks innocently.

Before the older members can answer Dohyon, Eunsang speaks up, “Actually, I’ve been meaning to ask that too.”

“Me too,” Hyeongjun says and soon the others join in too with a flurry of ‘Me three! Me four! Me five!’.

“Remember that Vlive we did when we were still filming Produce? Wooseok hyung did that thing with their ‘candles’. I remember thinking, “What even is he doing?”” Junho pipes in.

“Oh yeah! I remember that too. Practically side-eyed them when I saw that,” Hangyul snickers. “I never thought much thought. Because we all know how close they are with each other.”

“Yeah, I agree that they are close,” Dongpyo says, placing a finger on his chin. “But they seem more than just close.”

“Speaking of side-eyeing, remember when Seungyoun hyung just piggy-backed Wooseok hyung so easily on broadcast? Like, I was so surprised that actually happened,” Junho says, a faraway look on his face as he recalls that one broadcast recording they did with ‘STARK’.

“Or do you guys notice how protective Seungyoun hyung is towards Wooseok hyung?” Dongpyo asks. “He really treats Wooseokie hyung like someone precious.”

“Don’t get me started on his biasness towards Wooseok hyung,” Yohan says his input.

“Yohan hyung, you noticed it too?” Hyeongjun asks, surprised.

“Of course! I’m pretty sure everyone notices it too,” Yohan replies as everyone else nod their head.

“Recently too, Seungyounie hyung was talking about couple items with Wooseokie hyung. And I got so confused,” Hyeongjun mumbles.

The mere mention of ‘couple item’ catches everyone’s attention.

“What couple item?” Seungwoo asks, his long hair covering his eyes.

“You know the red airpods they each received from their fans?” Hyeongjun explains. “Well, they both asked for red.”

“Is that so?” Seungwoo asks, raising his brows. “I just thought it was a coincidence that somehow they both had red ones. Turns out they decided it together.”

“What are you guys talking about?”

Upon hearing Wooeok’s voice, everyone freezes. No one dares to say anything as they glance at each other. Yohan and Hangyul even nudge at each other, wanting the other to say something first.

“Yeah, what were you guys talking about?” Seungyoun asks.

They finally turn their head to find the pair, standing by the couch, hair all mussed up.

Minhee internally cringes at the thought of what they possibly did.

Seungwoo decides he needed to take charge, being leader and all. But as he is about to reply Seungyoun -

“Are you both dating each other?” Dohyon, who was quiet the whole time, breaks the silence.

“See! I knew it!” Yohan yells, doing a victory dance.

“Damn it!” Hangyul curses, pulling out some cash out of his pocket before slapping it onto Yohan’s chest. “Take the money and go.”

“Man, we should have bet on them too,” Junho grumbles under his breath.

“You guys have some nerve betting on us!” Wooseok exclaims, his hands on his hips.

He is supposed to look menacing, but the others only find him adorable.

“Well yeah? I mean what else would we do, having to witness you both act all suspicious with each other around us?” Hangyul says.

“It was either you guys were dating or you guys like each other but are cowards about it,” Yohan explains, smirking. “Clearly, my intuition won!”

“Whatever, you and Hangyul are going to be next anyway,” Wooseok says, shrugging.

“Wh-“ “I’m-!”

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell, i'm bad at endings?
> 
> thank you for reading and happy holidays everyone!


End file.
